ideasfandomcom-20200222-history
Horror Kombat
Horror Kombat is an upcoming spin-off on the famous Mortal Kombat 9 and X DLC characters. Opening Poem In the HorrorRealm, there were frights galore, and all the monsters went to war. There will only be one who can win this fight on the day of Halloween night. Plot The HorrorRealm was at war with one side led by Horror and the other side led by Horror's evil brother Terror. Gameplay Gameplay is similar to MKX but calls the X-Ray moves Terror Moves. The fatalities are now called frightalities. The brutalities are now called scaretalities. In addition, a few frightalities had unique ending sequences. Playable Characters The Horrors *Horror *Freddy Krueger *Xenomorph *Leatherface *Terminator *Chucky *Samara Morgan *Hannibal Lecter *Needy Lesnicki *Krampus *Norman Bates *Pinhead *Zombie Liu Kang *Frankenstein's Monster *Skeleton *Godzilla *The Boogeyman *Headless Horseman *It *The Blob *Damien *Lady Death The Terrors *Terror *Dracula *Rick Grimes *Jason Voorhees *Predator *Ghostface *Michael Myers *Gremlin *Sweeney Todd *Jennifer Check *Sam *Annabelle *Imhotep *The Bat Monster *Witch *Igor *King Kong *Wolfman *Gillman *Jack Torrance *Ash Williams *Bowser (Nintendo Switch exclusive) *Ganondorf (Nintendo Switch exclusive) DLC *Ellen Ripley *Benjamin Willis *Annie Wilkes *Blade *Carrie White *Cujo *Scorpion *Sub-Zero *Constantine */Deadpool/ */Brock Lesnar/ Stages *Jungle *Xenomorph Prime *Skynet *Elm Street *Devil's Kettle *Tokyo *Skull Island *Hell *Camp Crystal Lake *Haddonfield *Bates Motel *Transylvania *Frankenstein's Lab *Egyptian Tomb *Deadpool's Mansion (Zombified; DLC) *Ring of Terror (DLC) Music *Disturbia by Rihanna *Thriller by Michael Jackson *Various Metallica songs *Monster by Kanye West, Nicki Minaj *Monster Mash *Bowser's Theme *Ganondorf's Theme *Sweet Sacrifice by Evanescence *Down With The Sickness by Disturbed *Problem (Monster Remix) by Becky G and Will.I.Am *In Love With A Monster by Fifth Harmony *The Monster by Rihanna and Eminem *Monster by Skillet *Sweet Dreams by Marilyn Manson Voice Cast *Liam O'Brien as Horror, Dracula, It, Announcer *Karen Strassman as Female Annoucer *Robert Englund as Freddy Krueger *Dee Bradley Baker as Sweeney Todd, Beetlejuice, Wolfman, Gillman, Xenomorph, Predator, Gremlin, Krampus, Godzilla, King Kong, The Bat Monster, Bowser (Switch version) *Colleen Clinkenbeard as Chucky *Fred Tatasciore as Ganondorf *Tom Choi as Liu Kang *Patrick Seitz as Scorpion *Steven Blum as Sub-Zero *Ryan Reynolds as Deadpool *Brock Lesnar as Himself *Tara Strong as Damien, Witch and Annie Wilkes *Grey DeLisle as Ellen Ripley, Carrie White, Lady Death, Jennifer Check, Annabelle *Kari Wahlgren as Needy Lesnicki, Samara Morgan, and Carol Anne Freeling *Cutter Mitchell as Ghostface *Troy Baker as Rick Grimes *John DiMaggio as Frankenstein's monster, The Boogeyman and Jack Torrance *Bruce Campbell as Ash Williams *Phil LaMarr as Terror, Headless Horseman, Imhotep, Pinhead, Igor Rating Rated M for Intense Violence, Strong Language, large amounts of Sexual Content, Blood and Gore. Release Date October 31, 2020 List of frightalities in Horror Kombat Category:Mortal Kombat Category:NetherRealm Studios Category:PS4 Category:Xbox One Category:Crossovers Category:Fighting video game Category:Horror Kombat Category:Horror Category:M Rated Category:Halloween Category:A Nightmare on Elm Street Category:Friday the 13th Category:Aliens Category:Predator Category:The Texas Chain Saw Massacre Category:Child's Play Category:Gremlins Category:Pegi 18 Category:The Walking Dead Category:Constantine Category:Deadpool Category:X-Force Category:Nintendo Switch Category:The Legend of Zelda Category:Mario Category:WWE Category:Video game spin-offs Category:PEGI 18